First Love
by Chmia
Summary: "I thought I was your only love?" Mamoru laughed, teasing the young blonde on his arm. That may be true, but Mamoru wasn't Usagi's first love. Drabbles about first love in all its various forms experienced by a myriad of Sailor Moon characters.
1. Usagi and Mamoru

"I thought I was your only love?" Mamoru laughed, teasing the young blonde on his arm.

Usagi stopped for a moment, then shook her head. "Well, yeah, but you weren't my first love."

"Do you are least love me more than ice-cream?"

Usagi munched on the remains of her ice-cream cone and swallowed. With a smile she kissed Mamoru on the lips. Afterwards, he could still taste the vanilla.

"Always," she promised.


	2. Artemis, Luna, and DIana

The miracle of life had taken place hours before, but the feeling of pride and love had not diminished. There nestled near his wife's heart was a sleeping bundle of gray fur. Mother and daughter slept after a hard day's work. His wife stirred and opened her eyes with a yawn.

"You're still here, Artemis?" She asked, nudging her kitten closer with a gentle push of her nose. "You should rest," Luna lightly scolded.

"I can't think of any place I'd rather be," he said, lying down next to his wife and daughter. "Besides, you did all the hard work, not me," he chuckled.


	3. Makoto

Did it have to hurt so much?

A tear splashed on the ground as Makoto willed herself to stand, but she lacked the strength and courage. The rejection was fresh, but she knew the pain would still be there after time had passed. She had felt heartbreak before, but that feeling had never been associated with him. Makoto had only felt joy when she was near him.

Now a different emotion had taken joy's place. All she could feel was sadness and pain. Someone or something else would have to fill that pain in her heart, the pain that started the day her parents died and only grew bigger when he said he didn't love her.


	4. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion

She was not aware of his presence, especially because his breath had caught in his throat when he had seen a glimpse of her smile. He dared not move, lest she run away in fright.

The Prince stopped himself from rushing to her aid when she yelped at the pain of a thorn. Her blood lingered on the rose and he might have thought her blood gave the rose its beauty, but worry overwhelmed him.

Her smile was gone.

He emerged from the trees and restored the smile to its rightful place on her lips as two lovers met for the first time.


	5. Minako

Oh sure, she thought she had loved before. But, could what she had felt as a child truly be called 'love' if the object of her desires changed every time a new star was born?

How ironic, the sailor soldier of love never truly knew the meaning of love for many, many years. She had believed Ace when he had fated her to live a life of romantic tragedy. But, he hadn't known what love was, either.

Usagi had shown her a special kind of love, as had the other girls. _This love_, Minako thought. _This is what I always fought to protect, what I always searched for_.


	6. Chibiusa and Neo Queen Serenity

"What's love, mama?" A curious child asked, not aware that she had experienced and been the object of such an emotion since before she was born.

A gentle smile told the child that she had just asked a very important question.

"My darling, love is a special gift we give each other. Each gift is unique, but no less special."

The curious child twisted a strand of pink hair between her fingers. "How do I give it?"

The mother smiled. "Unconditionally," she said. "And with a little help from those around you." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Here's my love to you."

The curious child giggled delightedly.


	7. Perle

He had visited her dreams every night since he first met her. Her dreams were wonderful and filled with hope, happiness, and youth. Her dreams made him feel special, even if they did not play as often as they used to.

One night, Perle visited Chibiusa, but was surprised to see another had taken his place. The Other was older and… strange. He hadn't noticed the previous nights, but Chibiusa was older, too. Perle held a bag of cookies in his hand, but the Other held Chibiusa's hand in his own.

The cookies didn't taste as sweet as they used to, Perle noticed with sadness.


	8. A Rose for a Smile

Although the hospital was full of mixed emotions: pain, sadness, happiness, relief, grief… Usagi stopped when she heard the pained crying of a young boy. Curiosity got the best of her. She quietly peeked around the corner of the door.

The young boy did not hear her sit down next to him or if he did, he didn't show it. Usagi looked at the flowers in her hand and decided she could spare one if he would smile. He did smile and Usagi thought she wouldn't mind seeing more of his smiles.

"If I gave you a rose every day, would you smile each time?"

When they grew older, she would smile each time he gave her a rose.


	9. Naru and Umino

"Would you go on a date with me?"

He really wanted to ask those words. He had practiced a lot, but couldn't quite make the words come out when he saw her face.

The teenage boy would prepare extensively each day he deemed worthy enough. His preparations wouldn't land him on the front cover of any fashion magazine, but he did earnestly try.

He came really close yesterday. A few of the words left his lips, but he never got the chance to finish before she was whisked away by a friend. She probably didn't even notice he was asking her a question.

A bouquet of flowers in his hands, his heart almost leapt out of his chest when she turned the corner. "Naru," he whispered.

"Wait!" He cried, stumbling over his own feet in order to catch up with his fair maiden. She turned around, her hair catching the sunlight. He was momentarily dazzled and lost his footing, stumbling headfirst into Naru. With a feminine shriek, Naru fell to the ground with Umino in a heap at her feet.

The flowers nearly hit her in the nose when he presented them to her. "Please?" He begged as he spoke the words he had practiced so carefully. Even if she had said no, Umino would have been content just to see her smile and accept his gift.

Just imagine how he reacted when she said "yes".


	10. Beryl and Prince Endymion

One night as I watched my love torn away from me by the moon, a voice came to me. The voice did not promise great power, but rather a chance to leave things, as they should be, as they were meant to be. If I accepted Metalia's strength and wisdom, fate would not be changed by the power of the moon. I was hesitant at first, because surely the princess of the moon could not intervene in a union planned since birth? She was still only a child, blissfully ignorant.

The power of that voice grabbed a hold of my doubt, as if it were a chain around my neck. Before I could even consider my own desires, I had laid waste to several kingdoms and destroyed all that I had once held dear. As a power much stronger than my own washed over me, as I bathed in a purifying, silver light, I wondered what had become of me? How could a maiden's hopes, dreams, and desires become so corrupted? In the end, fate had been changed and my love never came to be realized.

My Endmyion, please, don't leave me for her.

**Author's Note:** This is an excerpt taken from my longer one-shot "The Dividing Line Between Love and Obsession." If you are interested in reading the entire one-shot, then please visit my profile page.

If you are interested, a reviewer posted a story placed within the My Little Pony fandom, perhaps inspired by my writings, about love. You can read it by clicking on 'Reviews.'


	11. Ami

"Excuse me, did you drop this?"

School had always been amongst her highest priorities. She had never quite considered romantic love, because it had always seemed like something that happened between other people. Perhaps it was lack of time or lack of self-confidence, but she had never dwelled on the notion before.

He reached for her hand and placed the book in her other hand. A deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Have you read his other works? He'll be coming to town next month for a book signing and a presentation."

She gently clutched the book to her chest.

"If you would not mind, I would very much appreciate sharing your company while we listened to his presentation."

The other women pressed relentlessly for information when they found out little bookworm Ami had spent the night enjoying another's company.


	12. Setsuna

"Must I leave this all behind?"

In this world, love was all she had held dear and cherished. But, now, she was being asked to relinquish that which was dearest to her heart.

"For the greater good," was the response.

The weight within Setsuna's chest threatened to pull her underground. Tear-stricken eyes moved to look behind her to see the remnants of her family, but a rough hand pushed her forward toward her duty.

Never again.

Tears poured freely as a trembling hand reached for the staff with the dulled, dark orb held within the ornate heart.


	13. Hotaru

She had grown up in a loving home, but that changed when the accident happened. After the accident, she continued to grow, but love no longer surrounded her.

Her mother used to tell her that differences made us special. The children at school teased her, because of her differences. Her differences had not made her feel special after mother was gone.

Then, a lost hat contributed to a change in her life. Chibusa assured Hotaru that her differences did make her special. They were both special. With a smile, Chibiusa told Hotaru that they would have been friends either way, because that's what happens when you love someone.


	14. Haruka and Michiru

"What's your favorite color, Haruka?" Usagi asked, carefully considering several choices in front of her.

Haruka casually peeked over Usagi's shoulder to see which items she was considering. After a moment, she shrugged. "I'm not sure what it is today, sorry."

Usagi frowned when she realized she could not rely on Haruka for an easy decision. With a huff, she randomly selected one of the objects. Then, she paused and asked curiously, "You don't know?"

Haruka smiled, "I'll tell you later when I figure it out."

Later that night, Haruka lounged on the bed as she waited for Michiru to finish her nightly routine. The temptress shed that day's clothing and silently considered her sleepwear options while removing her matching, red lingerie. With a smile, Haruka rolled over to pick up her cellphone from the nightstand.

"Usagi? Yeah, I figured it out. My favorite color today is red."

**Author's Note: ** Yeah, this piece isn't really themed on 'love,' but I had a hard time thinking of something for Haruka and Michiru.


	15. Prince Diamond

My obsession lay within her eyes. When she first stood before me, the passion was unmistakable. She would defend her kingdom and loved ones with all of her heart before she dared to let me pass forward.

Even the power, washing the land and my army in waves, pouring forth from the crystal held within her hands offered me little temptation. I wanted her.

She would never offer me love; I knew that from the beginning. I needed not her love. The other emotions were what I desired: anger, fear, sadness, terror, hatred, contempt. Those emotions were stronger than love and their existence within her heart would let me know that I had conquered.

Yes, Wiseman could have the crystal and the kingdom. I only needed Serenity.


End file.
